


Nora's Reckoning

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Maledom, Mindbreak, Slut Making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: As Nora continuously insults and disses Jaune, she learns that he will only be pushed so far until he's forced to take action, and show her her place. Winner of Nora Prompt Contest from Discord.





	Nora's Reckoning

Jaune was no stranger to bearing ill will towards other people.

Having people like Cardin and Cinder in his life had led to such feelings from hate to full-fledged loathing.

And Jaune has accepted that this was simply a part of life…

However…

He had never expected that he would be feeling this for one of his teammates, Nora Valkyrie, the bombastic wielder of Magnhild, one of the people he holds closest to him during these trying times, not only after the Fall of Beacon, but after the loss of his partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

These feelings did not spawn out of some betrayal, or act of pure malice against the blond, no, Nora was a kind an energetic soul, who could barely hold a grudge for long, his past dealings with Cardin a testament to that.

These feelings of anger came from one thing…

How Nora was giving Jaune a case blue balls that made Neptune’s hair look desaturated and nearly gray.

What started off as a righteous trip to avenge their fallen friends and help make the world a better place, had turned into a constant trial for Jaune to keep his libido in check and keep his cock in his pants.

Over the course of their journey, Nora had gone from simple harmless teasing to more… direct methods of teasing and flirting.

Nora has done a multitude of things from flipping up her slit while she and the rest of the group were walking when she knew that Jaune was behind her, showing off her perfectly round and bubbly butt, exposing her panties to the blond, if she was wearing any at the time to bending over just enough to let Jaune get a generous view of her cleavage down her heart-shaped peephole in her shirt.

Jaune always knew that Yang was a flirtatious woman, but right now, over the few weeks that Jaune has been on this adventure with Nora, Rin, and Ruby, she’s put the blonde brawler’s to rest as a distant afterthought.

In all honesty, if it was simply her teasing, Jaune would have been able to ignore it.

He’s been surrounded by voluptuous women for the past year during his time at Beacon, and even the time when he’s been on his quest with his new team.

However…

It was when Nora began talking jabs at him, that he really began to crack.

“Come on, Jauney! You’re not gonna be able to get laid with that body!”

“Oh, Jaune, you need to learn to be nicer! After all, you’ll need to be a really good person if you want to get laid with how small you are, I mean, just look at those small, limp muscles!”

“I don’t know, Jauney! The Arc family bloodline is in real trouble with only your little old self batting for that team!” 

The taunts of Nora echoed in Jaune’s head, the blond remembering how the woman had been having at him day in and day out, and Jaune knew that she was not referring to his muscles when she was talking about him being small, or at least, one of them.

A part of Jaune wanted to just drop his pants in front of her one day, force her to her knees and knock her out with one hard slap from his cock, and show her just how ‘little’ his foot of cock was! Making sure that Nora remembers that Jaune wasn’t just some limp-dicked man who didn’t have a cock that he could do anything with.

He was a man.’

An Alpha Male even.

He could have his entire group as his concubines if he wanted to.

Ruby would be easy, she has no experience whatsoever, and would be easy to secure.

Rin, someone Jaune held no ill will against, again, would be a fairly simple conquest, as she too was pure and inexperienced.

Nora, however, was the black sheep.

She suggested that she was more experienced than she let on with her flirting and stabbing insults aimed towards Jaune’s masculinity, but he didn’t know for sure.

Nevertheless, he knew he could break her.

The only thing is, is that if he gave into her teasing, then Nora won, she would have the high ground over him, and that is something that Jaune didn’t want to give up.

His father had always told him that a man with confidence is all a woman ever wanted, but his mother had always said that patience, a strong will, and resolve will carry him far in life, even in his romantic pursuits, or rather, in this case, trying not to rip off one of his teammates pants off and fuck her until the only thing she could possibly comprehend or feel is the shape of his cock ruining her pussy.

Jaune had thought that the teasing would at least slow, or better yet stop when Qrow joined their group, but that was nothing more than naïve thinking as Nora’s teasing and shots at Jaune continued, making it even worse when Nora even got her hands on some of Qrow’s alcohol.

Regardless, however, Jaune’s pain was at an end.

He and the rest of his makeshift team had arrived in Mistral and had just reunited with Weiss and Yang, and now things could finally go back to normal, and Nora’s stupid, annoying, infuriating teasing and insulting jabs at Jaune would finally stop completely.

…

Or at least that was what Jaune had thought.

XXXX

“You really have no idea how glad we are to see you two in one piece,” Jaune said with a smile as he put a hand on Yang’s shoulder, the woman smiling at him and nudging Jaune in the stomach.

“Aw, miss me that much, Lady Killer? Maybe if you’re lucky, I might just reward you for surviving so long without me to keep your bed warm,” Yang said with a flirtatious wink before she broke out laughing, Jaune chuckling to himself softly as he rolled his eyes.

“Yang! Gross!” Ruby called out to her sister, the Rose girl more than annoyed with Yang’s teasing, she was happy to see her sister back to her usual perky, pun-making self, but she never truly got used to her flirty nature.

“Yang Xiao Long! And here I was thinking you actually grew up while I was gone! And yet, here you are being just as lewd as usual!” Weiss said with a huff as she crossed her arms and turned away.

“Yeah, and even if you did reward him Yang, would be a real short thing too, three pumps on a two-incher and you’re all done!” Nora said with a laugh as she looked at Jaune, the blond knight’s eyes widening almost comically as he turned to look at Nora, the woman wearing a devious smirk as she saw him look extremely pissed off.

“What’re you talking about Nora?” Blake asked, looking at the Valkyrie woman, the Belladonna cat faunus felt that she knew what she was talking about, but just wanted to be completely certain that they were on the same page of the matter.

“Uh, Nora… What’re you doing?” Rin asked, looking at Nora with a bit of a concerned gaze as she looked back and forth between her and Jaune, the blond Arc glaring daggers at Nora as she smirked, the Valkyrie girl ignoring the fact that Jaune’s veins were literally standing out in his arms, his fists clenched so tightly together, the only thing stopping him from making his palms bleed was his aura working overtime to protect him from hurting himself.

“What’s wrong, Rinny? I just gotta let Yang know some info that’ll save her a few pumps of her hand and a lot of disappointment! What’s the harm?” Nora asked with a small chuckle, Rin looking back at Jaune who stared back at her, the blond raising his eyebrows, as if telling Rin to try harder to get her to shut up as she, so far, was not succeeding in the slightest.

“Nora, please, stop, not in front of everyone here! We’re trying to have a nice meal,” Rin said putting her hands on her life-long friend’s shoulders, trying to get her to back off, however, Nora shook off her hold on her, Nora looking at her with a smirk.

“Why should I stop, Rinny? I’m basically doing a public service announcement right now!” Nora laughed before looking at Jaune, the orange-haired bomber seeing how Jaune was glaring at her with murder in his eyes, Nora confirming that he was not enjoying the shots she was taking at him, but as long as he didn’t do anything, Nora saw no harm in continuing.

“Look, Yang, I got a peek at Jauney’s other sword, and I have to say, it was unfortunately small,” Nora said, Jaune effectively breaking the fork in his hand, the metal snapping like a twig in his vice grip, the blond about 5 seconds away from murdering Nora right then and there.

“Is that so? Huh, well, that sucks Vomit Boy, what’re we talking Nora? 5-6 inches?” Yang asked as Jaune’s veins began to show in his neck as he saw all of the other girls present in the room look between Nora and Jaune, the group shocked at Nora’s claim, but they were also concerned due to the look on Jaune’s face, and how the blond looked prepared to spontaneously combust on the spot and paint the room red.

“I can’t lie to you, Yang. It was only 2 inches fully erect,” Nora said as she took a small sip from her glass of water, making Yang raise her eyebrow in shock and looked over at Jaune.

“Is that true, Vomit Boy? Your dick is only two-inches long? I find that so hard to believe,” Yanga said, making Jaune’s last valve burst into nothingness, his patience gone like yesterday.

“I find it harder to believe that you are having this discuss during our first dinner together in months!” Weiss said as she couldn’t even bring herself to eat her own food at this point, the Schnee heiress putting down her fork and pushing her meal away due to the disgusting nature of the conversation in the prude Schnee’s presence.

“Believe it, Yang! Jaune’s cock is itty bitty! Isn’t that right, Jaune?” Nora asked with a smirk, the Valkyrie looking at Jaune as she watched him get up from where he was sitting and turning beside Nora, the blond glaring down at her with a powerful gaze, one that she did not acknowledge in the slightest.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Jauney? I’m just letting the girls know that they shouldn’t try to sleep with you because of you and your-” Nora began before something, hot, thick, hard, and musky slapped her in the face.

“Tiny… cock…” Nora said as she felt the throbbing member rest against her face, Jaune still staring down at the Valkyrie with intensity unknown to any other man on Remnant.

“Tell me, Nora, does this look like a 2-inch cock to you? Does it?!” Jaune asked as he pushed his hips closer to Nora’s head, the woman smirking, even chuckling as she got up, all of the girls shocked to see that Jaune didn’t possess some 2-inch cock, but a foot-long schlong of a member.

All save Weiss who had passed out right after Jaune had slapped Nora with his cock, leaving her in a state of shock.

“HOLY FUCK, LOVER BOY!” Yang yelled out in pure shock, Blake’s ears stood on end at the sight and smell of his cock and balls, Ruby’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and Rin simply blushed and looked away, however, her pussy throbbed at the sight of his cock.

“Meh, I’ve seen bigger,” Nora said with a small smirk as she stood up, the woman watching Jaune drop his pants and show his tennis ball-sized testicles, the girls at the table all effectively going into pure shock as they had never even fathomed seeing a cock of this size and girth, much less on their blond knight, Jaune.

“You know what, I bet you don’t even know how to use that thing,” Nora said with a smirk as she poked Jaune in the chest, the man’s knuckles turning white, due to how hard he had his fists clenched, Jaune, however, not noticing how Nora’s legs were shaking slightly, the effects of Jaune’s musk and the shock that came from the surprise due to the size of Jaune’s cock in reality, serving as a rude awakening for Nora.

“I know enough to crush that fucking cervix of yours!” Jaune said through gritted teeth, making Nora chuckle slightly and put a hand on Jaune’s throbbing cock, the woman scooping up a bit of precum with her finger, seeing how thick it was due to how even with extensive distance from the tip, the liquid maintained connected to the source.

“Hey, guys~! Jaune thinks his little weenie can crush my cervix~! I’d like to see him try~!” Nora said, her face blushing slightly as she smirked, Jaune’s face balling into that of anger, the blond, finally at his wits end decides to act on his emotions.

Without a word of warning, Jaune ripped off Nora’s shirt, exposing her perky breasts, the big tits flopping out of her shirt, jiggling and bouncing from the rough treatment, making Nora gasp slightly before turning it into giggling.

Nora was enjoying seeing this rougher side of Jaune, however, he had little time to appreciate it as Jaune quickly grabbed her by her ginger locks and yanked her head down so that Jaune’s cock pressed against the tip of her lips, Nora taken aback again by the heavy musk that emitted from his cock, the smell having a surprisingly strong effect on her, but she once again decided to open her mouth.

“What’re you going to do now, Fearless Leader~? It’s like I said, you’re all bark and no-MMHLOPH!!” Nora’s statement was cut off by Jaune shoving the entirety of his cock down her throat, Nora’s eyes watering instantly as she felt her mouth and throat be filled with Jaune’s cock, the woman effectively being choked as she was forced to deepthroat Jaune’s rock hard cock.

“Shut the fuck up! You fucking whore!” Jaune yelled out as he began to slam his hips back and forth into Nora’s unprotected mouth and throat, wet sloppy sounds came from the connection as Nora struggled to breathe during the rough throatfucking, her eyes crossing, her pussy squirting all over the ground beneath them.

“If my cock was so fucking small, then why are you choking on it like some virgin, you ginger-haired cunt!” Jaune roared out as he gave Nora’s ass a hard slap making the woman cough and sputter while Jaune plundered her throat, the woman’s eyes rolling up from the powerful pace Jaune set, the man using her throat as a fleshlight to release the pent-up stress that she had caused due to all of her teasing and jabs at his masculinity.

Something he was going to ensure she relieved every bit of.

“Fuck this throat is tight! From how you talked so much shit, I thought that you would have at least sucked one cock in the past! But I guess not! You’re just as much of a virgin as Weiss down there!” Jaune said as he slapped Nora’s fat ass again, making a bright red hand print appear on her rear, Nora squealing out in pleasure as she came again, her panties completely ruined for later use as Jaune had made her completely soak them in her juices, the Valkyrie’s mind was on the way to being broken.

“Oh? You like it when I slap your slutty ass?” Jaune asked as he kept on fucking Nora’s throat, the man holding onto her hair, balling it up into something akin to a happy handle as he kept smashing her face into his crotch, Nora’s face not only bright red with a blush, but also due to the rough and fierce impacts with Jaune’s crotch.

“I asked you a question you virgin whore!!” Jaune asked as he kept on repeatedly spanking Nora’s fat bubbly ass, the woman moaning out something that sounded like confirmation to Jaune’s suspicion about her enjoying it when he spanked her like a bad girl.

“I thought so, bitch! Now shut up and learn to take my cock like a good whore!!” Jaune yelled out as he kept on swatting both of Nora’s ass cheeks, the man backhanding her right cheek and slapping her left cheek repeatedly, bringing Nora to repeated orgasm after orgasm, the woman cumming more times than could be counted.

As tears streamed down Nora’s face, she could barely even feel her jaw anymore, the woman’s eyes rolled out of focus as she felt Jaune’s hips ram into her over and over again like a fleshy piston, making her incapable of thinking or even processing what was happening anymore, but she knew one thing.

It felt way too good to care.

“Fuck! This throat might be brand new but it’s getting me close! You better be able to swallow all of my cum, slut!” Jaune said as his cock began to throb inside of Nora’s throat, the woman’s eyes crossing as she felt her body shudder at the warning of Jaune’s imminent release.

It would be fair to say that Nora had forgotten all about how Jaune would cum after a certain amount of time fucking her throat, even after feeling how his balls continuously slapped against her throat and chin, the massive testicles hitting her like fleshy wrecking balls.

But now, she felt slightly excited to see how much he came.

With balls that big, he could probably knock up all the girls in the room at once.

It was that thought that truly piqued Nora’s curiosity.

And fortunately for her.

It was about to be sated.

“I’m cumming! Take it bitch!” Jaune roared as he grabbed the back of the ginger’s head with both of his hands after giving her ass one last hard smack, making her cum just as Jaune’s shot his first blast of his massive load right into her stomach.

SPLURT!!

Nora choked on Jaune’s first shot of cum, the woman’s eyes closing as she coughed and sputtered in shock as she found it extremely difficult to take Jaune’s load down her throat, the ginger haired woman also shocked that since it has already been about 30 seconds since Jaune had started cumming, his cock was still pumping seed into her stomach, which had already been filled, making it flow up her throat and into her mouth.

Nora’s eyes widened in shock, tears streamed down her face as she felt her cheeks begin to bloat with the cum that Jaune was still pumping into her mouth. A small part of Nora wanted to grasp at her throat, but her arms were not moving at all.

The only two things that were apparently working for Nora right now, were her brain, and her gag reflex, something that likely by the end of this, she wouldn’t have anymore.

Jaune was cumming with an overwhelming, nigh-unthinkable amount of power.

So much sheer intensity, that the girls around him could not only see how his cock and balls throbbed with each pulse of his cum, but some of them could even hear each loud splurt of cum being pumped into Nora’s mouth, making some of their jaws hit the ground in shock, mainly Blake, Yang, and Rin.

The girls could only sit there and watch as Jaune slowly but surely made Nora’s belly inflate slightly as cum shot out of her nose and from small gaps in her lips as Jaune’s sperm completely overwhelmed her, leaving the Valkyrie woman completely stuffed with Jaune’s seed.

It took about another minute or two before Jaune finally ripped his cock out of Nora’s mouth, making her eyes roll up as the second his cock exited her mouth, Jaune let Nora fall with a wet, heavy thud, the woman landing right on the table in front of the girls who could still watch what was happening, seeing Nora’s ruined face, cum pouring out of her mouth, making the orange-haired woman cough and sputter as she felt her airways finally be freed of Jaunes cum.

Nora’s whole body spasmed and shook, with each attempt she tried to get up, she failed, her arms and legs quaking as if they were attached to an untrained puppeteers’ strings, or even possessed.

Her face a wet mess as tears streamed down her face, her cheeks ablaze with a bright blush, albeit mixed with the redness that came from the constant powerful impact her face made with Jaune’s crotch while he fucked her, her throat even slightly red from all the times his balls rammed into her throat while the blond bull facefucked the woman.

Nora’s eyes were out of focus at the moment, she was trying to regain some form of mind, and when she finally did, she couldn’t believe what she saw.

After how rough that fucking was.

How fast and hard Jaune moved.

And after all that cum he just pumped into her stomach and throat that she was still coughing up.

Jaune was still hard.

The woman could only stare up at Jaune’s cock in a mix of shock and horror as she saw his member still wet from her spit and his own cum throbbing with life, ready for the next round.

At that moment, Nora felt her pussy throb, not out of concern, but out of excitement.

“Oh, please! Don’t tell me you’re done already, bitch! That load was tiny! That’s absolutely nothing compared to what I’m about to drown those fucking ovaries of yours in!” Jaune said as he stomped his foot on the table beside Nora’s head, the man grabbing Nora’s shoulder and flipping her onto her back so that she could look right up at the cock that was about to ruin her, showing her the device that would destroy her.

The thought only made Nora lick her lips in anticipation.

“Oh? You like the look of my cock! Well then! Let’s get that cervix of yours acquainted with it!” Jaune said before flipping Nora over once again, grabbing her ass and hiking it up so that his cock was being hotdogged by her bubbly rear, Nora biting her bottom lip as she felt the burning member throb between her ass cheeks.

“Cohck~!” Nora gargled out through all of the cum that remained in her mouth, making the woman cough up some more of Jaune’s cum, it landing on the table before her face, the sour spunk in Nora’s mouth driving her absolutely crazy with lust from not only the raunchy taste of it, to the musky, powerful smell.

“Can’t even talk right anymore? That’s what I thought from an all back and no bite bitch!” Jaune said as he slapped Nora’s fat ass again, adding to the several bright red hand marks that she currently had on her ass, all courtesy of Jaune.

“What was that you said about crushing your cervix, Nora? ‘You’d like to see me try’? Well, why don’t we go a little bit further! Let’s see if I can crush that womb in front of all of our friends!!” Jaune roared out before he shoved the entirety of his cock into Nora’s pussy, making the woman scream out in pleasure as she felt her lower lips be pulled apart to accommodate Jaune’s massive member that had just speared its way into her pussy, making the bubbly Valkyrie’s eyes roll up in pleasure as her world shattered. Nora feeling with that trust alone that Jaune had not only annihilated her cervix, but also slammed into the back of her womb, making a visible bulge on her belly, that everyone at the table could see, making Nora instantly squirt, and some of the girls begin to finger themselves to the hot sight of Jaune fucking Nora without remorse.

“Ghhk~! Gaaahhh~!!!” Nora cried out through choked gasps, some of Jaune’s cum that continued to flow out of her mouth pooled on the table right beneath her face that was currently being smothered into, painting half of Nora’s face a pearly white.

“How’s that, whore?! Did my itty bitty cock crush that fucking cervix of yours, or what?? Because from what I’m feeling I’m going to bruise your fucking womb when I’m done with you!” Jaune said through gritted teeth before he began pounding into Nora’s pussy, the woman’s eyes crossing as she felt the head of Jaune’s cock ram into the back of her womb at a powerful pace, making Nora squeal and groan loudly, with each powerful thrust from Jaune’s cock, the girls were all greeted by the sight of Jaune’s cock bulging through her belly.

“Hurduuuu~!!” Nora groaned out through gritted teeth, the ginger haired Valkyrie’s face so buried into the table beneath her that no one could understand what she was saying.

“What was that, slut?! I can’t hear you! Speak up!!” Jaune yelled as he slapped her ass twice hard, making Nora scream and squirt all over Jaune’s cock and crotch, making it easier for the blond to pound into Nora even harder, making her nails dig into the wooden table, Jaune fucking the brains out of her as her whole body was rocked back and forth.

“Haardurrrr~!!” Nora yelled out louder, making Jaune smirk, the man never slowing his thrusts as he reached down and grabbed the back of Nora’s head, getting a tight grip on her hair he pulled her up and showed her facial expression to the rest of the girls at the table.

“Say that again, bitch! I want everyone to see that slutty look on your face!!” Jaune said as he pulled on Nora’s hair, pulling her back against his as he kept yanking on her hair, giving all of the girls a great view of the utter ahegao expression on Nora’s face, her eyes were crossed, sweat dripped down her body, her hair disheveled, her mouth wide open as her tongue hung out, making her pant like a dog in heat, a great sight for all of the girls who continued to masturbate to the sight.

“HARDER~!! PLEASE, JAUNE~!! FUCK ME HARDERRRR~!!!” Nora begged as she felt Jaune’s cock continue to nail the back of her womb, her belly bulging in order to accommodate the massive cock’s powerful entrance and just as soon as it entered her pussy it pulled out for its next violent assault on Nora’s baby chamber.

“Now that’s what I like to hear coming from a whore like you!” Jaune said as he gave Nora’s tits a good hard slap as he continued to nail her from behind, her ass turned bright red now from all of the heavy impacts from Jaune’s powerful hips which were currently a blur as he continued to ruin Nora’s cunt.

“If you want me to go harder, bitch! Then apologize! Apologize for being such a brainless bitch who only thinks with her cunt and who only wanted a real man to dominate her slutty cunt!! Say it!! You’re nothing but an Arc whore now!!” Jaune roared into Nora’s ear, making her squirt over and over again, the sound of Jaune’s commanding voice and the added pleasure of him groping, slapping, and squeezing her tits, along with the pounding from behind broke Nora’s mind and turned her into a glorified toy.

“I-I‘M SORRY JAUNE~!! I’M SORRY FOR TEASING YOU ALL THESE MONTHS~!! I’M A STUPID ARC WHORE WHO CAN ONLY THINK WITH HER FUCKING CUNT~!! PLEASE, JAUNE~!! I’M BEGGING YOU~!! MAKE ME YOURS AND BREAK MEEEEE~!!!” Nora screamed out, making Jaune smirk as he kept his fucking up, enjoying hearing those words come from Nora’s mouth, especially after the several consecutive months of teasing.

And after finally hearing those words.

Jaune was ready to knock this bitch up and call it even.

“You’re already broken, you dumb whore!” Jaune said with a powerful slap to her tits making Nora grunt out from the sudden strike, the woman’s teeth gritting as she came again, Nora subconsciously realizing that Jaune was right, she was already broken, and that she was now his exclusive toy.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

All the teasing was finally worth it.

“Now get ready to get knocked up, bitch! I’m cumming!!” Jaune yelled out, the blond feeling his cock begin to pulse and throb inside of Nora’s pussy, making the woman moan out as she felt her own orgasm be set off yet again from feeling Jaune’s cock expand inside of her.

“T-THANK YOU, JAUNE~!! K-K-KNOCK ME UPPPPP~!!!” Nora cried out before she felt something warm and hot flow into her womb, making her see stars in her eyes, the hot liquid sending her for a ride as she could barely think, breathe, or speak when she felt Jaune’s cum shoot into her unprotected womb.

Jaune’s cum throbbed and pulsed with each additional shot of cum that he pumped into Nora’s womb, the woman’s head hanging limp, her whole body shutting down as she felt herself be knocked up and filled with cum, some of it even leaking out of her pussy, however, as time went on, and Jaune kept on cumming, his massive load made her belly begin to inflate and swell with his seed, making Nora let out some soft, absent-minded groans, the woman only remaining on her own two feet at the moment due to the fact that Jaune had such a tight hold on her, keeping her up and in a position that made it easier for him to dump more and more of his cum into her, which her belly continued to accommodate.

Soon enough.

Nora looked as though she had already been impregnated by Jaune for the past nine months now.

And only at that point did Jaune stop cumming.

With a decisive pop Jaune pulled his cock out of Nora’s pussy, and let the woman go and made her slam onto the table on her back, making Nora’s inflated belly jiggle before her pussy started gushing cum, Nora only able to shake and shudder here and there, unable to maintain control of her body as she had been bred by Jaune and used as a toy after her merciless teasing.

Jaune simply stood above the bubbly woman, looking down at her ruined body with a small smirk on his face.

“Now look who doesn’t know how to use what they’ve got,” Jaune said as he stared down at Nora, his cock still hard as a rock, albeit drenched in cum from both his and Nora’s own bodies.

“Holy fuck~!” Jaune heard from beside him, the blond turning to his side and seeing that Yang was staring up at him with hearts in her eyes, Jaune could quite literally smell the lust coming off of her and to add to that, he saw that her fingers were drenched with what looked to be her love juice.

It was at this moment that Jaune remembered that he had just fucked Nora stupid in front of all of his friends.

Jaune’s eyes quickly darted around the girls, checking out each of them, seeing them in varying states of lust as they stared at Jaune and his throbbing cock, the object they wanted most at the moment.

“So, Jaune~, now that you’re done with her, I’ve only got one question~,” Yang said as she reached up and placed a hand on Jaune’s cock, slowly stroking the member.

“Who are you going to fuck next~?” Blake asked as she, Rin, and Ruby surrounded him and played with his body and cock, all of them eager to have their fill of Jaune’s cum, much like the ginger bomber that was passed out, drowned in a mess of cum and spread across the table on which the group was previously eating on.


End file.
